Lonely
by hannahjayy
Summary: Song fic/Oneshot. Bella sits on the cliff, thinking about Edward. Will fate catch her first? Or will she be better off alive? ......


an: hii. yeah, i know i didn't update because i'm just really lazy and plus, i have like 5 projects? and i'm blegh. if you wanna help write the next chapter, ask me=]  
this is just a bunch of non sense written. I was talking to my friend and i just wanted to write this.  
Song: lonely by yael naim, sorry if this is sad. review!!:] song fic i guess.

this song was more like edward talking abot bella but at the same time it was bella too. idk. see if you like it. songs lyrics at the end.=]  
one shot=]]

* * *

It's been 5 horrid months since _he _left me.

It's been 5 barren months since you comforted me.

It's been 5 suicidal months since you decided to abandon my hope.

I've come to a conclusion. My life has been nothing but pure waste. You built my happiness and yet you've found ways to cremate all that i've done for you. You did this by just one word.

_"You... don't want me?" _

"_No."_

Did you know i was happy? During the time of my arrival in Forks, I hadn't been content in 2 years. My world had been transitioned into something i've never really thought could happen. But it did.

I met you. No, i became head over heels for you.

And you threw it away by just one simple word.

My world had been enlightened and animated. Colorful. Thank you, Edward, you've ceased that.

You left me lonely.

* * *

As i sit here, deep in thought, i could feet the minor cracks of the surface below my toes, the waves colliding into rocks, the wind, so slow but so loud whistling against my ears.

I looked down below to see the water. It might have been a few stories long. I needed to release my pain. Release my thoughts -- my everything.

I stood up, taking baby steps closer to the end of the cliff.

_Bella, stop! Ah, theirs that velvet voice of his. _

_"I've missed you, Edward." One step closer._

_Please.. stop it! I'm sorry._

_"You're so lonely, Ed." Taking a smaller step. It's me whose lonely. You've got Tanya, probably._

_I am, i really am. Can you just take a step back? _

_"Edward, i really can't. I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting, i'm just really-," Just a few more steps until i find my cure._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_I was one step away until i felt my knees falter, crashing onto the ground. I sobbed there for minutes -- maybe hours. I needed to stop this. Pull myself together. I'll get what i want by just one more step._

_I stood up, taking a step that moved only an inch._

_I turned around. I swear i could see a dark figure. The outline was exactly like Edward. I knew it, i was delirious._

_"Ed? Is that you, boy," I squinted. Holy hell, maybe it was. What did it matter? "Good bye, Edward."_

_I hope to find home. Home... heaven._

_The figure sprinted much closer to enable my eyes to see clearly. I ignored it, taking my last step to fate._

_"I lo-"_

_As i felt myself stepping into air, i closed my eyes. The wind had became stronger and dashed through the scalp of my hair. _

_I knew i was almost home, maybe Edward could find home too._

(an:this next part isn't the song. just my own thing=])

Firm, glacial hands had grasped onto my body. So this was heaven, eh? The same cold air, I guess.

I opened my eyes to see.

Edward.

He was the one holding me. I'm dead, right? I have to be! I just jumped off a cliff!

"Bella,"

"No, no, no! You're not- you're- this is fake. I'm dead," I started to panic. Throwing punches and trying my best to kick him.

I closed my eyes, pleading to know the truth.

Finally, it came to me.

God redeemed me. He ...he gave me a second chance.

(an:yes, i know. religious. it sounds nice...to me... so play along. sorry if you're not catholic.)

I looked up at Edward, staring at his beautiful golden eyes.

"I love you."

And those words were the ones that changed my life for the better.

* * *

Lalalal. Endings to make up for all the sad parts in my other story, love is a losing game.

i'm doing this at almost midnight, bored to death, alone.

I know, its bad. If typos are all over the place, im just way too lazy to fix it.  
THANK YOU FOR READING!

byeeeeee=]  
ps: ill update the other story this or next week. i promise!!!!!!!

**Lyrics to Lonely** :  
You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Even when you're scared  
I'll never leave you  
Standing in a storm

Making it insane  
Once again, I would try  
To enchain you  
But you open your eyes to the sky  
and whisper

That you are so lonely  
You are so alone  
You're so alone  
You're so lonely, so lonely

So I'm colouring my face  
While I am here with you  
Imagining the landscapes of your sorrow  
Is it yellow or blue?

Colouring the sky and the trees  
and the clouds and the moonlight  
I'd coloured your heart  
If you didn't  
I did

Now you are so lonely  
You are so alone  
You're so alone  
You're so lonely, so lonely  
You are so alone  
You're so  
You're so lonely, so lonely

And I wish you could just find home  
Mmm mmm


End file.
